I'll Always be Here
by littlefreakshow
Summary: Made from the tumblr prompt:Misty gets her wisdom teeth removed and Cordelia has to take care of her. It is filled with fluff, comfort, and hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Cordelia latched on to Misty's hand leading her out of the oral surgeons office. The young witch had just gotten her wisdom teeth removed as was a bit out of it.

"Come on sweetheart just down these stairs and we will be in the car."

Cordelia had to encourage misty to keep going. She was tired and felt sick. Her medicine was beginning to wear off and she felt the pain slowly coming on. Wrapping her arm around the girls waist to support her, Cordelia slowly helped her into the passenger's seat and put her seatbelt on. Misty was not capable of doing things on her own at the moment and Cordelia could see it. She hopped in the drivers side and started the car.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the academy. Helping misty out of the car Cordelia smiled at her out of it girlfriend hoping it would make her feel better. They walked up the front stairs and were greeted by the new girls at the academy. Millions of questions were asked. Cordelia silenced the girls and spoke.

"Ladies, Misty is going to be held up for a few days. This is a major oral procedure and she is going to be in pain. Im going to need to help her out and try to make her feel as comfortable as possible. Therefore I'm asking all of you to be on your best behavior. The council will be making sure you are all in check. I do not want to hear of anything bad. I know you are all lovely young ladies and know how to compose yourself. If there is anything serious you go to Zoey and Queenie. They will let me know. Please be on your best behavior. I am going to bring Misty upstairs now. Try to keep it down. She needs to rest."

With Cordelia's speech came whispers and worried looks. The new Supreme walked Misty up the stairs and brought her to their big bedroom.

"Thank you 'Delia," Misty managed to choke out tears lining her foggy blue eyes.

"I think its time for medication. Your mouth hurts I can see it on your face. Don't try to be tough around me. I know how much it hurts baby."

With that Cordelia went to the bathroom and filled a glass with water. She got out the medication and brought it to Misty. Curled in a ball on the queen sized bed, Misty's body began to shake. Cordelia climbed into bed and pulled her close tightening her arms around the swamp witch breathing in her earthly smell.

"Its okay beautiful, the pain will stop soon."

She took the pill and handed it to Misty who unhappily took it. She wanted to show Cordelia she was strong and didn't need pills, but her gums felt as if they were being ripped open. Misty returned to her girlfriends chest. Cordelia ran her fingers through the curly long locks on her lovers head.

The supreme suddenly felt as if she were useless. She just wanted to make the pain stop.

"Misty?"

" Yes," Misty choked out and looked up

"I love you okay? I am here and I will not leave you. I know It hurts and I am here. You squeeze my hand when the pain gets real bad okay? I'll do everything I can to make it better."

Misty smiled through the tears in her eyes. Cordelia lowered her lips to the swamp witches forehead remembering she could not kiss her lover on the lips yet. Misty laid her head back down on Cordelia's chest and listened to her heart beat. It was the most soothing thing she had ever heard. The sound of Cordelia's heartbeat and every breath she took was better then the swamp no matter how much she loved that place. She closed her eyes and began to sleep. Cordelia heard the change in her lovers breathing and closed her own eyes falling asleep with the woman she was so deeply in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

Misty woke up in excruciating pain. Tears fell from her eyes on to Cordelia's chest. She didn't want to wake her up. Misty was tough and didn't want Cordelia to make a fuss over the pain she was in. She lifted herself off of the older witches chest and slowly walked to the bathroom groggy and in pain. She had never felt like this before. The burning at the stake was bad but that ended pretty quickly. This felt like it was going to last forever. Suddenly while leaning against the sink, she felt as if she were going to be sick. She ran to the toilet, and began to vomit from pain.

Just outside the bathroom Cordelia laid sleeping. She awoke to the sound of muffled sobs coming from inside the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes and felt something wet on her chest. She looked over and discovered that the beautiful swamp witch was no longer sound asleep on her or anywhere near her. Shooting up from the bed she ran to the bathroom. The door was locked. Frantically shaking the knob Cordelia became worried.

"Misty, baby, please open the door. Is everything okay?"

"Dee I'm fine," Misty choked out.

Cordelia could hear the pain in her girlfriends voice. Distraught at the thought of misty sitting on the cold tile floor being sick made Cordelia's heart break. She knew that Misty wasn't going to let her in and she was scared that her stitches may have opened. Misty was to stubborn to admit when she was hurting or needed someone. Cordelia ran to her dresser drawer remembering the key she stored inside the dresser for emergencies. This was surly an emergency. Frantically pushing aside all of her clothing she reached for the key and dashed towards the door. As fast as she found the key is as fast as she shoved it in the door and opened it. She was crushed when she saw misty laying with her arm against the toilet and her head down. Misty looked up with tears in her eyes.

"You don't lock that door. You do not hide yourself from me. You scared me okay? I love you with every fiber of my being and I will be here when you are sick and when you are well. You do not hide yourself from me."

Misty began to cry, and Cordelia took her in her arms rocking her on the bathroom floor whispering calming things into her ear, and kissing her head. Misty's tears stopped soon after. Cordelia lifted the young witch off the floor wrapping her arm around the girls waist.

"Do you think you are going to be sick again?"

"No I think I'm okay now" misty managed to get out.

Cordelia walked her back to the bed and laid her down. Pulling the covers up to her girlfriends chin she began to walk towards the bathroom. She came out with a full glass of water.

"If you need this you drink it. I will be right back. I'm going to go make you some soup. I prepared it earlier I just need to heat it up. I can't have you with an empty stomach and getting dehydrated."

Kissing Misty's forehead once more she left the room and rushed down the stairs.


End file.
